


You're Safe With Me

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Mike Ross, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harvey Specter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Light Infantilism, Little Space, Living Together, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Mike Ross, Top Harvey Specter, i just needed a reason for mike to be upset so i made up an ex, kinda but not fully, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: “Let’s get you up off the floor, Mike,” Harvey said as Mike continued to burrow further into him.“Yes, Daddy.”Harvey froze. He almost hadn’t heard Mike’s voice from where it sank into his neck, but he heard it alright. Mike had thrown the word around a couple times during sex and Harvey thought it was pretty hot, but it had been more Mike teasing him, this was something different. He didn’t think Mike was trying to start anything, or that this was some weird foreplay…Mike was shuddering against him and Harvey pulled him back to look at his face. His lip was buried between his teeth and his eyes were wet and red… and a little glazed. For Mike to have said that, with such earnest… Yeah, this was something he needed.





	You're Safe With Me

Harvey got back in from work a few hours late, it wasn’t the most uncommon thing. He wouldn’t ask Mike to hang around for him and so he usually walked into the apartment and Mike was usually right on him or calling out to him.

But the apartment was quiet.

It would have been odd for Mike to go out and not tell him… Though Mike had been acting odd all day, and was almost running out of the office when he left. He was aware one of Mike’s ex’s had been hanging around lately and it had been unnerving him, perhaps he’d shown up again and Mike had wanted to get away.

“Mike?” Harvey called out.

He heard a whimper coming from the bedroom.

The door pushed away to reveal Mike huddled against the end of the bed with his knees clutched tightly against his chest. His face was hidden, but Harvey could hear the sobs and whimpers.

“Ssh Mike, it’s okay,” He was on Mike in an instant, dropping to his knees and cupping his face. “Tell me what’s going on, baby.”

“Pat…” Mike hiccuped out.

Patrick. Mike’s ex. And by far one of the worst people Mike could have gotten involved with.

“Did he hurt you? Did he come near you? Mike, I swear by the morning he won’t be allowed back in the building, and I’ll walk in and out with you if you’d like.”

Mike sobbed again and Harvey didn’t know if that was an answer to his question. Mike’s knees started to drop and his hands clutched at Harvey’s shirt.

“Let’s get you up off the floor, Mike,” Harvey said as Mike continued to burrow further into him.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Harvey froze. He almost hadn’t heard Mike’s voice from where it sank into his neck, but he heard it alright. Mike had thrown the word around a couple times during sex and Harvey thought it was pretty hot, but it had been more Mike teasing him, this was something different. He didn’t think Mike was trying to start anything, or that this was some weird foreplay…

Mike was shuddering against him and Harvey pulled him back to look at his face. His lip was buried between his teeth and his eyes were wet and red… and a little glazed. For Mike to have said that, with such earnest… Yeah, this was something he needed.

“That’s right, baby, can you get up for Daddy? We can sit on the bed with you pulled up against my chest, okay?”

Mike nodded and Harvey had to help him up off the floor. He got Mike to sit on the bed while he took of his shoes, belt, tie and jacket – not wanting to make Mike wait too long. He settled himself against the headboard.

“Come here, Mikey.”

Mike crawled forward and seated himself on Harvey’s lap, and Harvey drew his arms around Mike’s waist as his head fell onto his shoulder. He rubbed up and down Mike’s back as he continued to shake.

“It’s alright, Daddy’s here, baby. Nothing’s going to hurt you. _No one’s_ going to hurt you.” Harvey was planning out conversations in his head that he was going to have with security once Mike had calmed down.

He held Mike there, gently rocking him until the shakes and sobs started to subside.

“You okay, baby boy?”

Mike whined at the nickname and nodded his head into Harvey’s neck.

“Did he hurt you, Mike?”

It took a little while for Mike to respond, but eventually he started to whisper.

“He yelled… Pushed me against a wall in the bathroom…”

“What did he say?”

Mike turned his head away and Harvey raised a hand to scratch at Mike’s scalp.

“Daddy’s not going to be mad. Can you tell me what he said?”

“…That I shouldn’t think I’m any better just cos I’m here, with you… That I’m not… That you’ll get bored of me…”

_Bastard._ As if Mike didn’t get insecure about that enough. Harvey knew he has a reputation from his past relationships… if you could ever call them relationships. This long-term commitment was new for him, but he really wanted to make it work. He really liked Mike.

“Listen to me, Daddy will never get bored of you, okay? I’m not getting bored of you, Mike. I’m in this… for the long-haul okay? And doing things like this, this isn’t a bother. You’re not a burden to me, Mike.”

Mike let out a shaky breath and tucked himself harder into Harvey. He stayed like that for a bit until he nosed at the skin there until Harvey felt Mike’s lips against his neck.

“You doing better, baby boy?”

Oh it was definitely the nickname that had Mike whine before. He whined again this time and hitched his body closer again and Harvey could feel Mike’s cock pressing against his stomach.

“Did Daddy’s words get you excited?”

Mike nodded and his hips jerked forward, gasping as his cock rubbed against Harvey’s body.

“Can you tell Daddy what you want?”

Mike shook his head. Okay… Harvey had to be careful here, Mike was obviously in a vulnerable state right now and he didn’t want to make it any worse, but Mike was grinding himself down into Harvey and his baby boy deserved to get some relief, didn’t he?”

“Can Daddy touch you? Is it okay if Daddy touches you?”

A nod.

Harvey snuck a hand between them and into the sweatpants Mike was wearing. He brushed his fingers over Mike’s cock through his underwear, causing Mike to hiss as he locked away most of his sound by biting back into his lip.

Harvey continued to gently rub him through his boxers until Mike let out a louder moan.

“Please, Daddy,” He whined, and that was all Harvey was waiting for.

He pushed his hand down Mike’s boxers and immediately started pumping his cock. Mike no longer held in his moans and started to move against him.

“That’s it, Mikey, grind yourself against Daddy’s hand. Daddy wants you to feel so good, he wants you to keep rubbing yourself against him until you come all over his hand, can you do that for me, baby boy? Can you use Daddy to get yourself off?”

He felt frantic nods against his neck.

“Yeah you can, baby. Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you? Such a good boy who’s going to let his cute, little cock make a mess over Daddy’s hand and in his underwear, isn’t he? Gonna let yourself go for me?”

Mike was a mess against him, panting and moaning and rubbing his hips up and down and he was clutching too tightly onto Harvey’s shoulders, but he didn’t mind. Mike looked so fucking gorgeous like this. Head off floating somewhere while he just let Harvey take care of him.

And then Mike was clutching tighter and shuddering and Harvey milked him through his orgasm as Mike kept whining.

“Daddy... s’too much…”

“Alright, baby,” Harvey kissed Mike’s forehead (and didn’t think about whether he’d ever done that with anyone else) and withdrew his hand. “Let’s let Daddy get you all cleaned up.”

Mike wasn’t much of a help as Harvey pulled the clothes of his boneless body, but he looked so content and relaxed and far away from how upset he’d been earlier that Harvey didn’t care.

Mike sighed as Harvey ran a wet towel over his skin.

“Is Daddy okay to leave you for a minute? It’s not going to be that comfy to lay down in this suit.”

Mike looked panicked for a second and Harvey leaned up and kissed him and he nodded.

Harvey was as quick as he could be getting changed. When he turned back, Mike had tucked himself under the covers and Harvey snuck under to join him, pulling Mike’s back against his chest.

“You doing better, baby boy.”

Mike nodded and sniffed.

“Try and get some rest, and Mike, don’t you dare be fucking embarrassed about this in the morning. I wouldn’t have indulged you in it if I didn’t also want it, you know me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Mike breathed out.

Harvey lent in and nipped at the skin at the base of Mike’s neck.

“Okay, what?”

He could hear the smile in Mike’s voice.

“Okay, _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this fandom is still active i haven't watched suits since 2014 but i was half asleep and this came to me this morning so its here now and sorry if it's out of character
> 
> plan was to just write the couple lines of hurt/comfort i had in my head and then all of this just came out
> 
> anyway, i will be back to the regularly scheduled peaky blinders content soon


End file.
